Electronic throttle control (ETC) pedal assemblies are more commonly used in the art to provide accurate pedal control in pedal, assemblies. It is known to use pedal assemblies having position sensors to produce a pedal assembly for vehicle control such as brake and throttle operation. A significant drawback of these pedal assemblies is the removal of the physical connection of the pedal to the vehicle control. This removes the resistance or pedal feel that the driver typically is accustomed to during vehicle operation. These ETC pedal assemblies do not feel like traditional pedal assemblies when depressed by the user. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide an ETC pedal having improved hysteresis characteristics to provide the feel of a traditional pedal assembly to the user of the vehicle.